


Hell's Bells

by merelypassingtime



Series: Meretricious Melodies [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Ficlet, Flagrant over use of song lyrics, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Jamie Moriarty likes ADCD, Sabrina Moran is predictably charmed.





	Hell's Bells

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind {and in this story} Fem! Moran’s name is Sabrina and Moriarty is Jamie.

Scouting locations had certainly become easier in the last few years now that every idiot in the world was publicly posting their vacation photos Sab reflected. She clicked through to the next picture, ignoring the smiling couple in the foreground to focus on the roofs shown behind them. There, she thought, zooming in as much as she could on the red tiled roof of an inn. There was a small gabled window that might have a good enough sight line. She opened another tab on her over worked browser, searching for the website of the inn in the hope they would have views of their rooms. 

They didn't. 

She heaved a long heartfelt sigh and pushed her glasses up so she could rub at her eyes. It would be so much easier to just go and hit the mark right now. The poor guy was probably just sitting at home watching telly in front of a huge window. She could just sneak up pop him through the window and save herself all sorts of effort. But no, Jamie insisted not only that the guy be killed during his upcoming trip to a small Italian village but that his body had to fall back into the fountain in the town square. She had batted those huge, beautiful brown eyes at Sab and whined, “Just think how dramatic it will look Sab! His head exploding in a torrent of gore, his body falling back into the water in a huge splash, people running and screaming in all directions, and I'll slowly put on sunglasses and walk away all cool...” And Moran had helpless to say no, she never could say no to anything Jamie wanted. She pinched the bridge of her nose sharply, trying to stave off the headache she felt building, before letting the glasses fall back into place. Maybe she could find a shot of the room she needed on TripAdvisor.

Before she could open yet another tab the sound of the water running in the en-suite bathroom sent her into high alert. She was crouched behind the breakfast bar, one hand on the 9 millimeter attached underneath it, before she realized it was just Jamie brushing her teeth. As she stood back up she glanced at the time on her laptop, surprised to see it was after two in the afternoon. She shook her head fondly thinking of her lazy git of a girlfriend and moved around the counter to put the coffee on.

A few minutes later she was back at her computer when Jamie finally padded out of the bedroom still wearing just the white cami top she slept in and the knickers with a unicorn printed across the bum. Suddenly Sab found it a lot harder to keep her eyes on her computer. Especially since Jamie had her earbuds in and was shaking that same bum as she sang aloud: 

_I'm a rolling thunder, a pouring rain_  
_I'm coming on like a hurricane_  
_My lightning's flashing across the sky_  
_You're only young but you're gonna die_

She danced her way over to the coffee pot and Sab began to suspect that the woman was well aware of her riveted audience. A supposition that was all but confirmed by the overly theatrical stretch up for a pair of mugs from the cupboard that coincidentally exposed several inches of pale, smooth midriff. Sab closed her laptop with a decisive click as Jamie poured coffee into the two mugs, all while bopping her head and singing: 

_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives_  
_Nobody's putting up a fight_  
_I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell_  
_I'm gonna get you, Satan get you_

Sab now sat staring, her bar stool pushed away from the counter as Jamie shimmed her way across the small kitchen towards her, without spilling a drop from the mugs she carried or stopping in her song:

_Hell's Bells_  
_Yeah, Hell's Bells_  
_You got me ringing Hell's Bells_  
_My temperature's high, Hell's Bells_

Jamie set the mugs down next to the laptop and without preamble climbed up on to Sab's lap, straddling her thighs as best she could on the narrow chair, and leaned in to croon directly into her ear:

_I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine_  
_If you're into evil you're a friend of mine_

It was too much for Sab, she reached up to pull the earbuds out of Jamie's ears, ignoring the halfhearted, “Hey!” of objection as heavy guitar and high pitched vocals became faintly audible. Sab growled at her, “I'll show you how evil I am.” before gripping the sides of her head to pull her in to a heated kiss. 

Jamie tasted of mint toothpaste and Sab took her time evaluating just how well she had brushed her teeth, an inspection that left the smaller woman moaning in appreciation of good oral hygiene. As Sab continued the kiss she let her hands fall from around Jamie's head, trailing over her shoulders and down her back until they came to rest on that lovely round arse resting in her lap. She squeezed both cheeks gently, earning another moan, before she unexpectedly gripped them firmly and stood up from the bar stool.

Jamie squeaked and threw her arms around Sab's neck. “Hey! What are you doing?” she demanded.

“Why taking you to bed, you wicked thing.”

“But I just got out of bed!” Jamie whined.

“And now you'll have to get out of bed again, how sad for you.”

“Sab, no! Put me down right now.”

Sab shrugged and suddenly dropped her arms an inch, making a motion as if to drop the other woman onto the ground. Jamie squeaked again and held tighter to her neck. Sab grinned and carried her protesting girlfriend the rest of the rest into the bedroom.

A week passed and just before they had to leave for Italy and the romance of a little assassination Sab received a package she had special ordered in the mail. She smiled.

Later that night when Jamie went to change for bed she found a new sleep cami on the top of the drawer. It was soft cotton and solid black but for the bold white lettering across the front that proclaimed her to be “Hell's Belle.”


End file.
